Beginnings
by BeautifulPorcelainDoll
Summary: It's the first day of school and Jasper is nervous due to his thirst. Alice tries to calm him down. Please review.


**Beginnings**

**Author's note: This is supposed to take place on the first day Jasper starts going to school with the rest of the Cullens. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Jasper it's time to go!" Esme calls up the stairs. "If you guys don't leave now you're going to be late!"

"Not that we care anyway..." Emmett mutters.

"Emmett!" Esme throws him a warning glance.

"What?" He says.

Carlisle had alredy left for work and Rosalie, Alice, and Edward were downstairs in the living room with Esme and they were about to leave for school.

No response.

"What's taking him so long?" Rosalie wonders.

"He's worried about being around the students since he still struggles with his thirst," Edward answered.

"I'll go speak to him," Alice spoke up. "He told me yesterday that he still wasn't sure that he want to do this. I told him everything went fine in my vision but he still wasn't sure about this."

"Alright," Esme nods.

"Psst...take as long as you need. We aren't in a hurry to get to school," Emmett whispers to Alice.

"Emmett, you know that I can hear you right?" Esme says.

"Darn it!" Emmett snaps his fingers.

Alice rolls her eyes at him and hops up the stairs.

* * *

Jasper stares at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes, once a radiant red were now a bright honey gold. He had gone hunting just the night before so he wouldn't be thirsty, but he still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

He had once been the leader of an army, the youngest at that and belonged to one of the most dangerous Southern covens. He used to kill other vampires on a daily basis and helped control rowdy newborns. But why was this so difficult for him? Sitting in a classroom all day with other kids and doing worksheets? In comparison this should have been a piece of cake.

Even though Jasper went to school when was human, he left after he was 10 and didn't remember much about it. He knows the system has changed since then and doesn't know what to expect. But besides all that, is his main question: Can he control his thirst?

There is a soft tapping on his door.

"Jasper?" Alice slowly pushes the door open. "Is everything alright?"

He shakes his head. "Alice, I don't think this is a good idea. I don't know if I can handle the thirst."

Alice stands next to him in front of the mirror.

"Jasper," She holds his hand. "You can do this. I saw it myself in my vision. You are strong enough to do this."

He sighs. "I know. I can't help thinking what if...I end up going back to my old way-"

"Don't worry about it," Alice reassures him. "You never have to be that way again, I promise."

"Hey could you guys hurry up with your lovey-dooeyness? I don't want to be standing here all day!" Emmett called up the stairs.

"I thought you weren't in a hurry to get to school?" Rosalie said.

"Emmett, why don't you and the others go wait in the car?" Esme said to him from downstairs.

They could hear Emmett grumbling as he was ushered outside by Esme. Alice and Jasper both laughed and sat down on the bed.

"You see, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be perfectly fine." Alice squeezes his hand. "We can try it for the first two hours and if you can't handle it we will leave right away, I promise."

Jasper smiles softly, "Alright. I still wish that we didn't have to do this."

Alice nods, "I know. I don't want to be doing this either. I wouldn't do this myself if I had the choice, but we have to if we don't want anyone to suspect anything about our family."

"Hey! If you guys aren't out here in the next ten seconds, we're leaving!" Emmett shouts.

"Emmett stop interrupting them!" Rosalie scolds him. They could hear them starting to bicker again.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Do you think you're ready now?"

Jasper opens up his closet door and pulls out a coat even though he doesn't need it. "Yes, I suppose so," He flashes a little smile at Alice.

She returns it and jumps up. "That's wonderful! Let's go down to the car before the others get impatient."

They head downstairs and say goodbye to Esme before heading out to the garage and meeting the others outside.

"About time," Emmett said.

"Emmett, why do you care? Like Rosalie said I thought you didn't want to go in the first place," Edward says. Emmett grabs Edward and puts him in a headlock and gives him a noogie.

"Oh my God..." Rosalie shakes her head as they start fighting again.

Alice and Jasper ignored their crazy siblings as they got into the car and Rosalie pulled out of the driveway. Jasper takes one last glance at their house before turning back to Alice and bracing himself for the new beginning.


End file.
